Sprookjes van Beyblade
by olifantje-emma
Summary: Er was eens...


O-E: De mensen van beyblade spelen mee in een toneelstuk van Assepoester. Lachen! De beyblade karakters zijn niet van mij.

d-g: Veel plezier met het verhaal.

* * *

**Assepoester**

Acteurs:

Prins: Ray

Assepoester: Mariah

Koning: Kai

Koningin: Johnny (niet over nadenken)

Beste vriend van de prins: Enrique

Butler 1: Robert

Butler 2: Olivier

Goede fee: Tyson

Paard 1: Tala

Paard 2: Brian

Paard 3: Spencer

Paard 4: Ian

Slechte stiefzuster 1: Emily

Slechte stiefzuster 2: Hillary

Slechte stiefvader: Voltaire

Koetsier: Max

Muizen+vogels: Steven, Michael en Eddy

Vader: Gary

Moeder: Lee (alweer, niet nadenken)

Verteller: Kevin

Helper met stomme klussen: Iedereen die dan niet bezig is.

Schrijfster: O-E (hulp van d-g)

Kaartjesverkoper: Kenny (Chef)

(dit is de laatste oefenavond voordat het toneelstuk, Assepoester begint. We gaan eens even kijken wat daar allemaal gebeurd en of ze klaar zijn voor morgen. (de voorstelling))

* * *

Stuk 1

Kevin: Mariah was een klein meisje toen haar vader Gary stierf. Haar moeder Lee (komt het podium op maar struikelt over zijn jurk) Ik zei, haar moeder Lee vond dat ze een vader nodig had en hertrouwde. Haar nieuwe stiefvader, Voltaire was een koudhartig, onaardig en arrogante man. Ik weet niet waarom zij eigenlijk met hem getrouwd is als hij zo was.

O-E: Hou je aan de tekst.

Hij had al 2 dochters en die waren al even slecht als hijzelf. Toen uiteindelijk Lee ook stierf kwam Voltaire en zijn 2 dochters aan de macht in het huis.

O-E: Lee, van het podium. Je bent dood.

Lee: Nu al?

O-E: Ja, nu al. Eraf!

Mariah moest erg hard werken voor hen en moest slechte kleren dragen.

Hillary en Emily komen het podium op.

Hillary: Mariah, mijn was!

Emily: Mariah, mijn eten!

Voltaire: Mariah, mijn koffie!

Mariah: Wanneer komt de dag dat ik hier wegkan en samen met mijn grote liefde kan zijn?

Ondertussen achter de schermen:

Johnny: Ik zie er niet uit in deze kleren.

Kai: Daarin heb je groot gelijk. Had je OE haar eten beter niet afgepakt.

Johnny: Jij zei dat het van mij was. Jij bent meneer heilig tegenover haar.

Kai: Zwijg maar koningin. We moeten zo op.

Johnny: Jij bent niet degene met een blauwe jurk!

Kai: Gelukkig niet nee.

Terug op het podium:

Het doek viel nadat Mariah de was heeft gedaan en al de rest van die stomme klusjes.

Stuk 2

De spots gingen aan en het decor was verandert naar een kasteel. Kai en Johnny stonden in het midden.

Kevin: De koning en koningin maakte zich zorgen. Hun enige zoon, Ray, was 18 jaar en de uitstekende leeftijd voor de trouwen. Maar er was niemand waarop de prins verliefd was.

Johnny: Oh lieverd. Wat moeten we toch doen met die zoon van ons?

Kai: Misschien moeten we iets organiseren waarnaar alle meisjes komen en hij dan zijn toekomstige bruid kan vinden.

Johnny: Maar wat zullen we organiseren?

Ray: Ik weet wel wat moeder. Als we nu eens een beybladetornooi houden?

O-E: Ray! Jij moet nog helemaal niet op! Terug van dat podium!

Ray: Ik kon het altijd proberen. (gaat terug van het podium)

Kai: Euh………Ik denk al na, liefste.

Johnny: Moet pijn doen.

O-E: Johnny!

Johnny: Ik kon me niet inhouden.

Kai: Wat dacht je van een bal?

Johnny: Een geweldig idee. Alle meisjes in het hele land komen volgende week naar ons perfecte bal.

Kai: Laten we de uitnodigingen maar schrijven.

Stuk 3

achter de set:

O-E: Nu is het uw beurt Ray.

Ray: Geen probleem. (gaat het podium op)

Op het podium:

Het decor was nu een de paleistuin.

Ray: Heb je het al gehoord Enrique? Mijn vader en moeder plannen een bal. Alle meisjes van over het hele land zullen komen en weer mijn voeten kussen voor nog maar enkel iets tegen hen te zeggen.

Enrique: Wees blij.

O-E: Enrique!

Enrique: Sorry. Maar prins. Misschien vind je echt wel de vrouw van uw dromen ?

Ray: Daar ben ik wel benieuwd naar.

Max: Ik ook.

O-E: Max! Ga van dat podium af!

Max: Is het dan nog niet mijn beurt?

O-E: Nee! (praat tegen zichzelf) Waaraan heb ik dit verdient?

Stuk 4

Het decor veranderde weer in het huis waar Mariah woont.

KLOP KLOP KLOP

Voltaire: Nondedomme, ik sliep dus wel. Mariah, doe die verdomde deur open en sla degene die er staat eens op zijn neus.

Mariah: Met plezier. (doet de deur open)

Olivier: Goedendag. BAF (krijgt klop op zijn neus) Waar heb ik dat aan verdient?

Mariah: Ik moest dat van mijn stiefvader.

O-E: Oke, dit is echt slecht.

Johnny: Het is ook UW stuk.

O-E: Maakt niet uit. Heel dit stuk opnieuw en Voltaire, deze keer wat minder gevloek.

KLOP KLOP KLOP

Voltaire: Oh nee, ik sliep. Mariah, wil je zo vriendelijk zijn om die mooie deur open te doen? Wel O-E, is dat beter?

O-E: Nee, maar laat het maar zo.

Olivier: Goedendag juffrouw. Um………O-E, wat moest ik weer zeggen?

O-E: (klopt op haar voorhoofd) Ik ben hier om je iets te geven.

Olivier: Echt? Wat wil je me geven?

O-E: Nee, nee. Tegen Mariah.

Olivier: Oh. Je wilt wat geven aan Mariah?

O-E: Laat ook maar zitten. (pakt de brief uit zijn hand en geeft dat aan Mariah) Is dat nu zo moeilijk?

Mariah: Bedankt. (doet de deur terug toe)

Hillary: Wie was dat aan de deur?

Mariah: Een boodschapper van de koning. Hij gaf me een brief.

Voltaire: Geef hier. (pakt te brief en leest het) Als het dat maar is. (gaat terug op de zetel maffen)

Emily: (pakt de brief en leest hem voor) Voor alle knappe, slimme meisjes in dit huis. Dit is een uitnodiging voor het beyblade tornooi voor volgende week.

O-E: Hey, dat moest een bal zijn en geen tornooi. Ray! Heb jij met die brieven geknoeid?

Ray: Nee. (kijkt rond)

O-E: Ik hou u in het oog. (geeft een andere brief aan Emily)

Emily: Oke, voor alle jonge meisjes in dit huis. Dit is een uitnodiging voor een bal ter ere van de prins.

Hillary?

Emily: De prins zoekt een vrouw en doet dat op het bal. Begrijpte het nu?

Hillary: Ja. Dan moet ik nieuwe jurken, schoenen, make-up,………

Olivier: Staat een nieuw lichaam en gezicht ook op die lijst?

Emily: Van het podium met hem. O-E, hebben we hem nog nodig?

O-E: Doe ermee wat je wil.

Emily en Hillary: Dank je. (pakken Olivier op en gooien hem van het podium, recht op de stoelen)

Emily: Goed, waar waren we?

O-E: Ben ik blij dat dit enkel een oefenavond is en niet de voorstelling zelf.

Emily: Oh ja. Laten we naar vader gaan om geld te vragen.

Mariah: Maar dan mag ik ook mee.

Hillary: Ik dacht het niet. Wat wil je aanhebben op dat bal? Die werkkleren soms?

Mariah: Nee, die jurk die in de kleedkamer hangt.

O-E: Nee, nee. Dat moet je niet zeggen. Je zegt dat je geen jurk hebt en thuisblijft.

Mariah: Maar hoe moet ik dan bij Ray geraken?

O-E: (barst bijna in tranen uit) Waaraan heb ik dit verdiend? Dat zie je wel. Hou je aan je tekst en dan zal je wel zien wat er gebeurt.

Mariah: Oke. Nee, ik heb geen goede baljurk. Ik zal………Moet ik dat echt zeggen?

O-E: Ja.

Mariah: Ik zal als een brave slaaf hier thuiszitten en me rotvervelen. "Ik vermoord haar."

Emily: Goed. Ga nu maar naar je kamer. We roepen wel als we je nodig hebben.

Mariah: Ja stiefzuster.

bij haar kamer:

Mariah: Mijn beste vriendjes. Willen jullie me helpen met een mooie jurk te maken voor het bal volgende week?

Steven (muis): Dat zouden we erg leuk vinden.

Michael (muis): We doen alles als we deze kleren maar uit kunnen doen.

Eddy (vogel): Liefst zo snel mogelijk.

O-E: Goed Steven. Niet goed Michael en Eddy. Beiden terug opnieuw. Willen jullie dat de mensen dit soms zien?

Michael: Hadden we dan keus?

O-E: Ook weer waar. Wel, beiden. Dat stuk terug opnieuw.

Michael: Het zal uw beeldig staan als het klaar is.

Eddy: De prins zal over zijn eigen gekwijl uitglijden.

Mariah: Wat zijn jullie lief.

Emily: (roept) Mariah, kleren!

Hillary: (roept) Mariah, eten!

Voltaire: (roept) O-E, andere rol!

Mariah: (roept terug) Ik kom al. Deze jurk zal nooit afgeraken. (gaat weg van het podium)

Steven: Als wij nu eens deze jurk afmaken voor Mariah?

Michael: Ja, zodat we van deze kleren af zijn.

Eddy: Laten we de jurk afmaken! (maken de jurk af)

Even later: (1 minuut later hing de goede jurk er gewoon)

Mariah: Oh, een groene jurk. Die is lelijk!

Steven: We werkten er met plezier aan juffrouw.

Mariah: Hebben jullie dit dan gemaakt? Wil je de volgende keer het iemand laten maken die jurken KAN maken?

O-E: Mariah, je doet die jurk aan of je het nu leuk vind of niet. Denk 2 minuten na. En doe nu de juiste tekst. Die je hebt moeten leren.

Eddy: Alsof ze dat kan.

Mariah: Echt wel. Dank jullie vrienden. Ik kan nu met mijn stiefzusters naar het bal van de prins. Zie je wel dat ik wist wat ik moest zeggen. (steekt haar tong uit)

O-E: Oke, iedereen van dat podium, tijd voor de voorbereiding.

Voorbereiding groot stuk of pauze bij de mensen

Tyson: Mag ik zometeen komen?

O-E: Ja Tyson. Maar doe nog eerst je kleren aan. In je gewone kleren lijk je niet op een goede fee.

Tyson: Wat moet ik dan aandoen?

O-E: Kleedkamer 1. Wel, hoe staat het hier met de baljurken?

Hillary: Waarom moet die van mij bruin zijn? Dat is toch niet mooi?

Emily: En die van mij oranje.

Mariah: Die van mij is wel mooi. Roze met lintjes en strikjes. Maar die groene, jakkes!

O-E: Het staat allemaal bij uw haar. Daarmee is de kleur van de jurk gekozen. Behalve die groene maar die moet je maar even aandoen.

Tyson: O-E! Ik doe die blauwe jurk niet aan!

O-E: Mij best. Kies zelf maar wat je aandoet. Als het maar een beetje op een goede fee lijkt.

Tyson: Oke.

O-E: Koningsbloed ook klaar?

Ray, Kai en Johnny: Klaar.

Johnny: Waarom ben ik de enige met een jurk die vreselijk vloekt met mijn haar?

O-E: De jurken waren op en dat was de enige die nog over was. Waar is de rest eigenlijk? Degene die niet meer moeten spelen?

Kevin: Ik zag hen in een kamer hiernaast gaan. Max was er ook bij in zijn goede kleren.

O-E: Daar stond ons avondeten. (gaat in de kamer hiernaast en haalt iedereen terug) Iedereen klaar? Dan kunnen we verderdoen.

Max: (nog een stuk eten in zijn mond) Mprtyfsbon giptiert hdqkd

O-E: Herhaling?

Max: (slikt snel alles door) Wanneer moet ik?

O-E: Dat vertel ik wel.

Stuk 5

Kevin: De grote dag was eindelijk aangebroken. Alle meisjes in het hele land maakten zich klaar om de prins te verleiden.

Enrique: En niet te vergeten zijn beste vriend verleiden.

Kevin: Droom verder. In het huis van Voltaire waren er 3 meisjes die zich klaarmaakte. Hillary, Emily en Mariah. De koets is juist aangekomen en Voltaire, Emily en Hillary willen vertrekken.

Voltaire: Zijn jullie trutten klaar?

O-E: Voltaire! Wat heb ik gezegd over je taal?

Voltaire: (gromt wat) Zijn jullie lieve, knappe dochters klaar om te vertrekken? Zo beter?

Emily en Hillary: Wij zijn klaar vader.

Mariah: (komt eraan in de groene jurk die ze zelf oerlelijk vind) Mag ik mee? Ik heb nu een goede baljurk.

Voltaire: Heb je alle klusjes al gedaan?

Mariah: Ja.

Voltaire: Goed dan. Je laat me geen keus. (pakt een telefoon en belt Boris op)

Boris: Ja?

Voltaire: Vernietig haar jurk!

Boris: Jazeker. (vernietigd Mariah haar jurk)

Mariah: Dank u, dank u om die lelijke jurk te vernietigen.

O-E: Alstublief, hou u aan uw tekst. Boris, terug naar Rusland. Mariah, de juiste woorden.

Mariah: Maar het is een lelijke jurk. (krijgt een woedende blik van O-E) Oke. Oh nee, mijn prachtige jurk.(begint te alsof te wenen en rent weg)

Voltaire: Komaan jullie 2. (vertrekken)

Stuk 6

Decor Tuin van huize Voltaire.

Mariah: (weent nog steeds alsof) Nu geraak ik nooit op dat bal. Wat moet ik nu doen?

Michael: Tyson roepen zodat ik eindelijk uit dit stomme muizenkostuum kan.

O-E: (slaagt op Michael zijn hoofd) Opnieuw!

Michael: Ocharme, ik wou dat we haar konden helpen.

(er komt rook op het podium)

Tyson: Wees maar niet bang. Ik zal je helpen.

Mariah: (kijkt op en kan haar lach amper inhouden)

O-E: Tyson! Noem je dat de goede fee kleren?

Tyson: Ik mocht kiezen wat ik aan mocht trekken zolang het mijn gewone kleren niet waren.

O-E: Maar ik bedoelde geen apenkostuum. Bij de voorstelling trek je die jurk aan. Dat zweer ik.

Tyson: En toch blijft dit goed zitten. Wel Mariah, eum………Wat moest ik weer doen?

O-E: Ga naar de pompoen, verander die in een koets, verander vervolgens die muizen en vogel in paarden. En geef haar een nieuwe jurk en die dingen.

Tyson: Dat is waar. Bedankt. Mariah, maak u klaar om de avond van uw leven mee te maken. (komt weer rook en Mariah heeft haar roze jurk aan)

Mariah: Wauw, bedankt. Maar hoe geraak ik op het bal? Ik heb geen vervoer.

Tyson: Bel een taxi. Taxi!

Max: Taxi voor mevrouw. (komt met een karton geel autootjes aanrijden…euh, lopen.)

O-E: Max! Tyson! Jullie hebben dit gepland is het niet? Nu tegoei. Ik wil op die voorstelling niet afgaan.

Max: Dat doe je nu anders wel.

Tyson: Oke. Ik zal die pompoen in een prachtige koets veranderen zodat jij naar het bal kan gaan. (draait zich om maar ziet geen pompoen) O-E, hoe moet ik een pompoen in een koets veranderen als er geen pompoen is?

O-E: Gary heeft de pompoen opgegeten. Pak dit maar. (legt een boon neer) Ik ga straks wel een nieuwe pompoen halen.

Tyson: Goed dan. Draciel, Dranzer, Drigger en Dragoon verander deze boon in een kalkoen.

O-E: Kalkoen?

Tyson: Ik wist niets dat rijmde op koets maar kalkoen rijmde op Dragoon en is nog lekker ook. (in ieder geval de boon veranderd in een koets) Hé, ik zei kalkoen. Ik heb honger.

O-E: Hou op met zeuren en verander dat ongedierte.

Steven: Als je ons beledigd doen we niet meer mee.

O-E: Blijf nog een minuut staan.

Tyson: Goed, ik verander deze 2 muizen en vogel in 4 witte paarden en 1 koetsier. (komt weer rook en die 4 paarden staan er samen met een koetsier) Stap in Mariah en ga naar het bal. Maar ik waarschuw u. Je moet terug zijn om 12 uur want dan word de betovering verbroken. Ga nu maar.

Mariah: (stapt in) Dank u goede fee. (de koets vertrekt)

Max: Allee paardjes, vertrekken. (slaagt met zijn zweep)

Tala: Max, laat die zweep! Dat doet pijn!

Spencer: Ik stuur Boris achter u aan.

Brian: Of nog erger.

Ian: We sturen d-g achter u aan.

Max: Dat doe je me niet aan.

Brian: Toch wel.

Tala: Dus laat die zweep of we bellen haar op.

Max: Jaja, het is al goed.

O-E: Is deze koffieklets nu gedaan? Dan kunnen we verderdoen. En paarden praten niet. Dus jullie 4 zwijgen.

Mariah: Vertrekken we nu? Zometeen is het 12 uur en ik ben nog niet op het bal geweest.

Max: Geen probleem. Allee jongens. Vertrekken.

Tala: Jij hebt makkelijk praten. Jij moet deze koets niet trekken.

Tyson: Ik wens je veel plezier. (gaat van het podium af)

Stuk 7

Decor het kasteel

Kevin: De koets vetrok naar het bal. Eenmaal aangekomen stapte Mariah uit en ging naar de balkamer. Ze was al laat en de enige die binnenkwam. Toen ze bij de rest kwam merkte de prins haar onmiddellijk op.

Ray: (bloost) Hallo, zou je met mij willen dansen?

Mariah: Het zou een eer zijn.

Kevin: En zij dansten en dansten. Ook de indianendans en de tango. Maar alle ogen van de meisjes in de zaal waren gericht op dit dansend koppel.

Johnny: Oh schat, moet je zien. Onze zoon is verliefd.

Kai: Nu krijgen wij eindelijk kleinkinderen.

Hillary: Wie is dat? Ik zou in haar plaats moeten dansen.

Emily: Nietes. Dat moet ik zijn.

Voltaire: Ik zeg dat niet!

O-E: Alstublieft? (zet puppy-ogen op)

Voltaire: Nee, niet die ogen. Oke, jij je zin. (grote slik) Niet vechten.(moet bijna overgeven) Zodra de prins alleen is heb je een kans.

Kenny: O-E, alles is verkocht. De zaal zal morgen helemaal vol zitten.

O-E: We zijn bezig Chef. Help maar wat achter de set.

Kenny: Dag Emily. Wat zie je er beeldig uit in die jurk.

Emily: Dank je Kenny. Wil je dansen?

Kenny: (bloost) Graag. (begint met Emily te dansen)

O-E: Maar dat is niet te bedoeling. Gelukkig blijft Hillary staan. Nu, over haar gesproken. Waar is ze eigenlijk?

Voltaire: Ginds. Met die knul in zijn apenpak aan het dansen.

O-E: Niet met Tyson. Hij moest normaal nu niet meer terugkomen. Ach laat ook maar. Ik ben dat hier kotsbeu.

DING DING DING………(12 keer)

Mariah: Oh. Mijn prins. Ik moet vertrekken. Tot ziens. (vertrekt)

Ray: Alstublieft. Wacht even.

Mariah: Oke, Max. Rijden!

Max: Goed madam. Vooruit paardjes, jullie hebben haar gehoord. Vertrekken.

Ray: Je moet je muiltje nog verliezen!

Mariah: Ik wist dat ik wat vergeten was. (doet haar muil uit en gooit die naar Ray)

Ray: Bedankt.

Kai: Mijn zoon, wat moeten we nu doen? Je toekomstige vrouw is weg.

Ray: Ze liet een muiltje achter. En ik zal niet rusten tot ik haar teruggevonden heb. Robert, ga door het ganse land en laat alle meisjes dit muiltje uitproberen. Wie het muiltje past mag je terug meenemen.

Robert: Goed, meneer de prins.

Stuk 8

Decor huize Voltaire

Kevin: Mariah was juist thuisgeraakt en niemand heeft gemerkt dat zij op het bal was. De 4 paarden en koetsier zijn terug verandert in 2 muizen en 1 vogel en Hillary, Emily en Voltaire kwamen terug thuis.

Hillary: Hij mocht dan wel een apenkostuum aanhebben. Hij kan erg goed dansen.

Emily: Maar Kenny was ook erg goed. (kijkt naar O-E) Maar ik had veel liever met de prins gedanst.

Mariah: Dag stiefzusters, stiefvader. Was het leuk?

Voltaire: Nee!

Hillary: Ja, maar er was iemand die de ganse tijd met prins Ray aan het dansen was. Wij hadden geen kans.

Mariah: Het is laat en jullie bed staat klaar. (iedereen gaat slapen en de volgende morgen)

KLOP KLOP KLOP

Voltaire: Niet weer die verdomde deur. Mariah! Doe die open en schiet degene die klopte dood.

Mariah: Oke. (pakt een pistool en doet de deur open)

O-E: Hela! Stoppen! Hier word niet geschoten. Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen Voltaire dat je op je taal moet letten?

Voltaire: Nog veel keer.

O-E: Opnieuw.

KLOP KLOP KLOP

Voltaire: Mariah, zou je die deur even willen opendoen alstublieft? (moet overgeven)

Mariah: Ja stiefvader. (doet de deur open)

Robert: Goedendag. Als u gisteren op het bal was kon u weten dat de prins hopeloos verliefd is op u……….ik bedoel op het meisje waarmee hij danste. Ze liet een glazen muiltje achter en nu moet ik overal rondgaan en alle meisjes in dit huis moeten het passen. Wie het muiltje past, mag met de prins trouwen.

Voltaire: En omdat het niet mijn 2 dochters waren omdat die met Tyson en Kenny hebben gedanst is het dat meisje bij de deur.

Robert: Dat had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht omdat het een roze muiltje was en dat past zo goed bij haar haar.

Mariah: Wel? Doe het aan mijn voet dan.

Robert: (doet het muiltje aan haar voet) Het past!

Emily: (hangt aan de telefoon) Dag Kenny, heb je zin om straks naar de bioscoop te gaan? Ja, om 8 uur mag je me komen ophalen. Ik zie je later daaaaaaaaag. Kusje, kusje. (legt in) Wat is hier aan de hand?

Voltaire: Je stiefzus gaat met de prins trouwen.

Emily: Als het dat maar is.

Hillary: Emily! Waar is de telefoon? Ik zou straks met Tyson naar de bioscoop gaan. En Mariah, wil je even mijn bed op dekken en de was strijken?

Mariah: Doe het lekker zelf. Ik ben nu een prinses. See you later! (vertrekt met Robert)

Kevin: En Mariah en Ray trouwde en leefde nog lang en gelukkig. Einde.

Hillary: Nog niet het einde. Emily en Kenny trouwde en leefde nog lang en gelukkig samen met Tyson en ikzelf die ook trouwde en lang en gelukkig leefde. En dan is het pas einde.

d-g: Dat klopt niet helemaal.

Lee: Er klopt helemaal niets aan dit stuk.

d-g: Moet de prins op het einde niet samen met de bediende aan de deur staan?

Ray: Echt? En waarom zei O-E dat dan niet?

Kai: Gemakkelijk. Die is flauwgevallen.

d-g: Maak ze dan wakker en doe dat laatste stuk opnieuw.

Ray: Echt niet. Wij willen stoppen.

d-g: Maar dan mag je………Doe je het?

Ray: Onmiddellijk. Komaan mensen. Dat laatste stuk opnieuw. Johnny, maak O-E wakker.

Johnny: Graag. (gooit ijskoud water over O-E)

Stuk 8 (opnieuw)

Kevin: Mariah was juist thuisgeraakt en niemand heeft gemerkt dat zij op het bal was. De 4 paarden en koetsier zijn terug verandert in 2 muizen en 1 vogel en Hillary, Emily en Voltaire kwamen terug thuis.

Hillary: De prins keek zelfs niet naar mij. Enkel naar dat onbekende meisje in haar roze jurk.

Voltaire: Alsof jullie een kans maakte.

Emily: Mariah! Zijn onze bedden klaar?

Mariah: Jazeker. (iedereen gaat slapen en de volgende morgen)

KLOP KLOP KLOP

Voltaire: (kijkt naar O-E) Mariah, wil je die mooie deur even opendoen alstublieft?

Mariah: Ja stiefvader.

Ray: Goedendag. We moeten elk jong meisje in dit huis dit muiltje laten passen. Mag ik het nu doen d-g?

d-g: Nog niet kieke!

Ray: Domme. Goed Robert. Doe het muiltje aan haar prachtige voetje.

d-g: En de andere meisjes?

Voltaire: Die waren met een computernerd en mensaap aan het dansen, dus doe dat stomme muiltje aan haar voet zodat ik kan stoppen met deze stomme rol.

d-g: Ik begrijp waarom O-E is flauwgevallen. Jullie zijn onmogelijk.

O-E: Welcome to my world. Doe maar verder jongens.

Robert: Prins, het muiltje past.

Ray: Yes, nu mag ik. Kevin, zeg het zinnetje op dat papiertje dat ik juist gaf.

Kevin: Goed. En de prins pakte zijn toekomstige bruid vast en ze kusten. Kusten?

Mariah: He, dat stond niet in het contract.

Ray: Het is een bonus. (kust met Mariah)

Tyson: Vettig.

O-E: Stoppen jullie 2. Stop met kussen! Ik heb hoofdpijn. Waar liggen die aspirientjes?

Kevin: En iedereen trouwde en dat is het einde. Gedaan.

**EINDE**

* * *

O-E: Review alstublieft. 


End file.
